Let Me Come With You: Suicidal Grissom
by SaraSidle9
Summary: GSR. R&R, thanks!


"Let me come with you."

The words Grissom said to Sara before she left his townhouse. He wished she would have stayed, because if she did, she'd still be here today. They had made love. But Sara had to get back to her apartment to change for work. They held each other a while after, and Sara looked at the clock.

"Damn" She said her curse soft.

"What?" He thought back to that day and what he said.

"Work is in two hours." She said sitting up.

"We'll call in sick." She looked at him and smiled.

"We can't, Gil."

"Uhh, yeah we can."

"No" She said softly as she got up.

"Where are you going??"

"Home, so I can change and we can go in separately." They hadn't told anyone about their relationship.

"No, stay."

"I can't." She said as she pulled on her clothes.

"Let me come with you." She grinned and crawled over on the bed and kissed him.

"You can't." He looked hurt.

"I'll come back after work." She smiled her smile so beautiful and bright. "I promise."

"Okay." She got up off the bed and grabbed her jacket.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and walked down stairs and out the door. That was the last time he ever saw her alive. On her way to work, a drunk driver crashed into her. She died slowly and painfully. The paramedics got to her, but it was too late. She died on way to the hospital. He was already at work and giving out assignments wondering where she was. He called her cell no answer. Then a call on his cell from Desert Palm. Getting the horrid news. Everyone was in the break room when his cell phone went off. He answered and when he heard the doctor say that Sara was dead he dropped the phone and began sobbing. Everyone rushed over to him, Catherine picked up the phone and asked, and she found out and cried too. She was able to get the news out and it was as if time stopped.

He always remembered that. That day always played out in his nightmares. Sometimes he never slept, but it always came back to him, asleep or awake. He always remembered Sara's dead body lying on Doc Robbins table. Of course, they knew what happened, but it was standard. The thing that most hurt him was Sara was pregnant with his child. He broke down when Doc Robbins found out. She was two months along and never told him. But he did remember Sara having a surprise for him that night after work. Maybe that was it. He always thought so. He always day dreamed of him and Sara getting married, Sara nine months along, all plump and pregnant, and then the big day. He wanted a daughter. So she could look just like Sara.

But he knew he could never have that now. It was over and everyday Grissom thought of suicide. Sara's funeral was one of the hardest parts. Laying his beautiful, young Sara to rest. He through a red rose onto her coffin after they lowered it down. He was sobbing as he did it. The whole team was devastated. They all felt guilty, but he, Grissom, most of all.

Beside his bed, on the nightstand, was his gun. He contemplated his life everyday. But today, he decided he couldn't do it anymore. The only thing that ever held him back was he knew Sara wouldn't want him to kill himself. All he wanted was Sara. And he had her for a while, but not long enough. Why couldn't he have seen before?? He wanted that to be him in that car. Not her. She was too young. Too young to die. He cocked the gun and put it to his head. Tears ran down his face. He didn't want his friends to hurt anymore than they had but he explained everything in his suicide letter. Detailed and specifically written to each, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass, Doc Robbins, his mother, and even though she could never read it, at the very bottom there was a part to Sara and there unborn baby. A baby that would never become a baby, child, or person. It was all unfair and of all the million thoughts going though Gil Grissom's mind, that one sent him to do it. He pulled the trigger and it was all over with but the crying and pain.

------

It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun

I miss you

I miss you

So far

And the collision of you kiss that made it so hard

Way down

Way down

Way down

Way down

I miss you

I miss you

So far

And the collision of you kiss that made it so hard

Well, well I miss you

Well, well I miss you

And the collision of you kiss that made it so hard, that made it so hard

Way down

Way down

Way down

Way down

------

AN: So that was my story. Sort of in Grissom's POV. Two character deaths. The song at the end is "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance. Story bad, good?? R&R and tell me. D


End file.
